S1E1 The Army of Sashas
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: First in my own series of Doctor Who. In this two-part opener the doctor meets Sasha Ood  yes her surname is a spoiler! . He is already travelling with Maxine Poach who we discover more in the series. I must warn you description is my weak point.


**Doctor Who-The Army of Sasha**

**First episode in my own series of Doctor Who in which the 11th doctor meets Sasha Ood (yes her surname is a spoiler). This story is in two parts.**

Sasha Ood was only 23. She was a bright clever girl. She had long chocolate brown hair always neatly presented with a neon headband and a straight fringe. Her skin was slightly tanned as her father was Spanish. She was reasonably tall; she was never dominant, always average height. She wore a denim jacket that ended just above her hip, a long neon green blouse, tight jeans and a pair of military boots. She took her presentation seriously but she was not vain. She didn't check her makeup mirror every two seconds, or adjust her hair often; she frowned at people like that. She was on her way to work, to Canary Wharf, the previous base of The Torchwood Institute.  
>She entered the building, the big, tall, endless, glass building. As she walked through reception the friendly receptionist said hello and the odd secretary would smile at her. She was well-known at her work as "the girl with all the experience". She had been through a lot in her life with family. This was why she had this job, at The Institute of Alien Encounters and Invasions.<br>This institute knew everything, everything about aliens and invasions. They knew every little detail of The Battle of Canary Wharf, the entire story. They knew about the daleks, Cybermen, Autons, Zygons anything hostile. Even creatures the doctor did not know about were in their databases. They knew everything. Purely through spotters' guides, CCTV stalking the doctor, alien experts, hacking into subwave networks, any technique and not one soul on Earth that was not involved in this institute knew about them.  
>But someone stalking the Earth knew about them, someone who had been on Earth a lot. They had found their hideout...<p>

"Excuse me sir!" said the receptionist as the man marched through reception followed by a girl.  
>The man went into the lift. He was going to the top floor. The lift stopped at floor 23. A girl came in, Sasha.<br>"Oh!" she said "same floor as me!"  
>"Oh really?" said the man in the bow tie<br>"Yeah" said Sasha "I'm going to resign."  
>"And why's that?" said the man<br>"Too much stress" said Sasha "I can't work for an organisation that wants to probe me constantly"  
>"Exactly the same reason I dropped out of studying at The Galaxial University of Extreme Intelligence" said the man "I was too clever!"<br>Sasha laughed. "Well being too clever isn't my problem" she said "My family has the biggest history of extra-terrestrial experience. My Grandmother was born on another planet and brought here! My father was kidnapped by aliens and I never saw him again, nor my mother. And just recently my brother was killed in the Dalek invasion."  
>"Wow" said the man "and what about you? Have you had experience?"<br>"No" said Sasha laughing "not yet!"  
>"Well" said the man "You never know when that experience will come!"<br>"Well I think for me" said Sasha "it's being half Sto that's my experience. What's your name?"  
>"The Doctor" said the man "you?"<br>"Sasha" said Sasha "Sasha Ood"  
>"does anybody remember me?" said the tall blonde girl wearing a leather jacket, short black skirt, black tights and a pair of knee-high converse. Sasha thought this girl was a bit rough. She looked like a tough warrior, sort of gothic<br>"Oh!" said The Doctor quickly "This is Maxine Poach" The doctor wouldn't want to forget her. The doctor thought if she was a teacher she would use a whip to tame her class, a Sycorax whip. Now that's just hostile and threatening. But Maxine wasn't hostile, not to the doctor but to enemies.  
>"Hello" said Sasha nicely holding out her hand<br>"Hi" said Maxine not particularly happily  
>Sasha couldn't help but notice that Maxine had an alien gun in her pocket. Palm sized, black with a small loop in it where the trigger was. It looked familiar to Sasha<br>"Is that a mini Sontaran gun?" said Sasha  
>"Yeah" said Maxine with a more welcoming tone, like she was suddenly interested in this amateur girl, like she wanted to get to know her "But I modified it. It can destroy any metal. I also made it slimmer and smaller"<br>"I can see that" said Sasha looking impressed

the lift arrived at the top floor. The walls were silver and there was a neat blue carpet and several computer desks all with staff working at them. The room was warm. The atmosphere like other offices; overheated and gives you a headache because of the computer screens and the constant ringing of phones and keyboard typing. A tall man in a black suit was there. He was wearing dark shades and he had jet black combed hair  
>"Are you the boss?" said the doctor<br>"Yes" said the man. His voice was deep and he was dominant. He had a straight look that went right through you.  
>"I'm the doctor!" said the doctor looking up at the man<br>the boss looked the doctor in the eye. He knew who this man was. He removed his sunglasses and revealed a pair of green eyes. Sasha gasped in horror.  
>"This whole thing is run by an alien!" said Sasha<br>"That's one of the reasons how you know so much" said the doctor "he's a droid. He's been everywhere! Like Mr Dread! You know! From Roswell!"  
>"Yes!" said Sasha "Oh my god!" Sasha was amazed. She found it deeply fascinating when something you've met or heard of comes up with others experiences.<br>During all of the confusion Maxine had logged onto a computer  
>"Doctor! They're inside the Earth's atmosphere now!" said Maxine<br>The doctor ran over to the computer.  
>"No!" said the doctor "you see what you have done! All of this knowledge on them has attracted their attention!"<br>"Whose attention?" said the boss with a bit of worry in his tone. He looks around at his employees. He didn't want them to be in danger as he would be responsible and it would live with him. Behind that steel was pure mush  
>"I don't know" said the doctor "But they are incredibly powerful and dangerous! Luckily there's only a tribe of 15!"<br>"I'm sorry" said Sasha "what's going on?"  
>"Maxine wanted to go to Earth" said the doctor "and in the process we discovered you and a ship that had a trail of attack leading right here"<br>"Then we need to deadlock the building" said the boss swallowing at the same time to reassure himself everything would be okay "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Horror. Mr Horror"  
>"Good to meet you Mr Horror" said the doctor cheerfully<br>"Sasha" said Mr Horror "could you please go down to the basement and turn on the deadlock?"  
>Sasha nodded quickly and scurried into the lift<br>"Standard training procedure" said Mr Horror "we teach all staff how to deadlock the building."  
>"Good" said Maxine sounding impressed, so they weren't idiots after all<br>the doctor was still looking at the computer. It showed a red blip heading towards the UK, near the London area. This ship was close...

Sasha arrived at the basement. She ran down a dark, damp and leaky corridor. The sound of dripping scared her. It made her feel as though she was not alone. She came to the end of the corridor and there was a room. She opened the door and went inside to see a huge dark room filled with alien technology. She had never seen this. She didn't even know that they had this stuff. Last time she was in this room, the day of her training, the institute had not acquired such technology. She was curious to know... the deadlock could wait a minute. For her... but in reality it was needed...

Back on the top floor the doctor was still watching the computer  
>"Why aren't you coming up with a plan?" said Mr Horror he knew about the doctor, the doctor that would come up with something brilliant. Mr Horror thought it was a bit of a disappointment after all of the things he had heard about the amazing doctor<br>"Because" said the doctor "Your deadlock will hold them plus I don't even know what it is!"  
>"Usually" said Maxine "He comes up with a plan 2 hours after they have invaded."<br>"That's not true!" said the doctor pointing at Maxine like a school child trying to defend himself. He hated it when his friends knew him so well but he knew it was true  
>the computer showed that the ship was in the sky coming towards the building.<br>"Come on!" said Mr Horror impatiently "where's the deadlock?"  
>Maxine ran over to the window and saw the bronze saucer, in the sky, advancing towards the building. She shuddered and a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek<br>"No!" she whispered almost in tears "Not them!"  
>The doctor saw the ship. The Dalek Ship, the doctors' biggest enemies. Whenever he saw them he felt a ball of anger in his throat, he felt himself getting hot and frustrated and from the ship he saw 14 daleks come out of the ship and smash the window open with their guns. Everybody ducked and screamed. The office staff ran away but the doctor, Maxine and Mr Horror stayed to face the enemy.<p>

In the basement Sasha examined a lift like structure. It had a purple/green light coming from it. It was an active machine. Then a flash of light appeared behind her and a metal creature. It was a teleport  
>"NOOOOOO!" she screamed as it advanced towards her saying "You are the chosen one for the time war!"<p>

The doctor and Maxine were standing next to each other. Holding on...  
>"What do you want?" said the doctor angrily<br>the supreme dalek came. The doctor couldn't help but notice that these daleks were bronze, the old impure daleks.  
>"We need soldiers for the time war!" said the red supreme dalek<br>"What?" said the doctor "The time-war is finished! It finished years ago!"  
>"In your time period!" said the supreme "we saw huge amounts of knowledge generating from this building and we need a perfect warrior to clone!"<br>"Why do you want humans to fight for you?" said the doctor  
>"We are the last daleks in existence!" said the supreme "But years ago our tribe made an alliance with a species called The Drahvins! We promised to revive their race in return they would help us!"<br>"And what makes them Drahvin?" said the doctor  
>"We installed a machine in the basement of your building a few years ago! It was activated today before we came and now we have a trapped warrior!" said the supreme<br>"Who?" said the doctor  
>"Sasha!" said Mr Horror "She's in the basement!"<br>"This is her experience!" said the doctor he ran out of the room.  
>Maxine and Horror stayed as the rest of the daleks came into the large room.<br>"14 Daleks" said Maxine "one condensed Sontaran blaster."  
>She looked the daleks in the eye stalk. She prepared her gun.<br>"Easy" said Maxine as she pulled the trigger, destroying the supreme dalek in a small explosion of fire.  
>She blasted all around the room, killing daleks. Mr Horror got his hand gun out. Blasting around the room not even scratching the daleks. She span around, no effort, just killing the daleks, destroying them, one by one. The daleks didn't stand a chance. Then the last dalek, she turned to it, looked it in the eye stalk. And shot. 14 daleks dead. She ran out of the room to catch up with the doctor, leaving Mr Horror stunned.<p>

The doctor arrived at the basement floor and ran down a corridor and came across a dalek guarding the door to the room that Sasha was trapped in  
>"Move" said the doctor with great force and discipline<br>"No!" said the dalek "The army must be completed! We have 100 soldiers already!"  
>Maxine arrived<br>"Well you're the last dalek left" said Maxine "Now I suggest you run or you die!"  
>"Daleks do not surrender to humans!" said the dalek<br>"Oh yeah?" said Maxine "well I'm not human!"  
>She shot the dalek in the eye stalk. She and the doctor ran through the door and saw a huge army of Sashas in the room. They were wearing bright red clothing and were very beautiful. The doctor looked in horror.<br>"We are the new Drahvins!" said all of Sashas at once with no emotion "We are the Sasha Ood brand of Drahvins and we will win the time war!"

To be continued...


End file.
